Living Life in the Fast Lane
by Mystique Monique aka Mina
Summary: 'characters?' New Feature! Yeah, the summary... Yamato and Taichi's lives become interwined from the moment of a cataclismic collision. CHAPTER 2 UP!
1. Default Chapter

Hey ya'll! How's life? Fine? Good! I'm doing all right. Don't know why though with exams looming on the horizon. Must be six form madness. Oh well. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Digimon.

Living Life in the Fast Lane 

By Mina

            Yagami Taichi walked briskly down the road. It was ten o'clock and he couldn't believe how late he was. Simply everything had gone wrong that morning and to top it off the car had refused to start. Damn spiteful. So where did that leave him? Well, apparently on some filthy sidewalk walking to work. Damn disgraceful. Taichi was so caught up in his own thoughts that he stepped into the road without a sideward glance. Obviously our darling Taichi was not a frequent walker. However, life has a way giving you her own little tap on the shoulder when she senses you wandering off. Surely enough he was jolted into awareness as a bike careening down the road slammed into him, sending him flying across the street unto the cold hard concrete. Damn life, what a bitch. 

          Ishida Yamato sped along the road in absolute exhilaration. It was late in the morning so there was no one in his way to slow him down. He relished the feel of his position, totally in control of himself yet yielding enough to enjoy the caress of the wind against his cheek. Yamato hated losing control, though it was something he, unfortunately, did quite frequently. Well not this time he told himself firmly. Two years maximum security had been enough. It had been nothing short of a miracle that he had made bail. Not that he believed that kinda shit, but still you gotta thank something and if his lucky stars had been working he wouldn't have gotten penned in the first place. The blond had been in and out since he hit fifteen and the drug induced voice in his head urged him to hold up a donut shop. Who knew coppers would have been there? Fucking idiot. So it was juvie for most of his life until a couple of years ago when he got sent to state. Shit! He didn't know how he made it out alive, he was no pussy but some of those guys nearly made him piss his pants. Still he was happy now and that's what counted. Content in the knowledge that he was never going back again. He was gonna make a change, start over refreshed and anew. 

Seconds later he was lurched forward as he collided hard with some idiot who stepped out of nowhere. Ah fuck!

A/N: It's short but I hope you'll review and tell me if you want it continued.


	2. chapter two

I'm back! For disclaimer see first part! Living Life in the Fast Lane 

By Mina

          Yamato pulled over to the curb and rested his head heavily on the handles. Maybe he could just run, no one would know. Quickly he dismissed that thought, dismounted and went to check on his victim praying ferverently for him to be okay. The brunette was out cold but seemed alright. Yamato gave a sigh of relief, right before he saw the pool of blood behind the man's head. Matt cursed, he had to get to a hospital. He realized he was not the best person to care for someone with a head injury but he had no choice. As he scooped up the smaller man he gave yet another fine string of curses. He had forgotten that their only mode of transport was a motorcycle, great, why didn't he just leave him to bleed on the sidewalk, might be easier for everyone. Regardless he hoisted the man unto the bike then climbed on behind him. It was a bit tricky steering and holding the unconscious man as still as possible, but thankfully the hospital was not that far away. Yamato just hoped he would make it in time.

          It was way beyond dark when Taichi finally won his fight to be released. They had been trying to hold him for only God knows how long, but there was no way he was spending the night. A slightly irrational fear of the place gave him enough fuel to argue them into defeat. Triumphantly he stepped out into the night air, silently congratulating himself. His state of euphoria was short lived, however, as the morning's events came rushing back to him. He had no car and he couldn't call Sora to pick him up, she'd bit his head off for sure. He glanced at his watch before groaning loudly. He couldn't even go home now, not at this time. The woman had enforced a curfew and even he had to stick to it. According to her if you couldn't get home at a decent hour then you don't deserve to be let in. Yeah, strange psychotic tendencies were her forte. 

          While standing on the steps weighing his options he saw a darkened figure shift in the shadows. It appeared to be watching him and Taichi got the strongest urge to be anywhere but there so he began a brisk walk in the opposite direction. 

"Hold on a second!"

Taichi turned around to see the figure step out towards him. He waited and the other man continued.

"You okay man?"

Taichi peered at the blond suspiciously.

"Why do you care? Who the heck are you?"

He was met by a sheepish grin as the other scratched his head.

"Well…I'm kinda the guy who ran you over."

"And you have the nerve to come and talk to me, you fucking psycho?!"

"Hey! Wait a minute, you were the one who walked out into the road with his head stuck up his ass."

"Fuck off." Taichi turned and walked off, he'd just go to a motel, sleep it off and explain everything to Sora tomorrow. He reached into his pocket and cursed before whirling around to the man still behind him.

"Where's my wallet?!"

"How the fuck should I know?" Yamato smirked and started to walk off before Taichi ran at him with fist swinging. Yamato caught him by the collar and drew him up to eye level.

"I really wouldn't do that if I were you." 

Taichi yanked himself free panting and rubbing his neck while mumbling about what was he supposed to do for the night. Yamato looked on in amusement.

"Tell you what. Since I did sorta get you into this mess I'll let you stay with me."

Taichi looked up at him with obvious disdain and disbelief before giving a snorting laugh. Yamato sneered,

"Fine by me you little prick, stay out here and rot."

Taichi calmed down as he realized that apart from the hospital (and there was no way he was staying there) he had no options so he stopped the blond with a hesitant, 

"Actually…that's not a bad idea."

Yamato grinned at him before saying,

"Come on then, let's get a move on. Don't want to be out here too late, you never know what's waiting for you around the corner." Yamato gave him a wicked grin and Taichi, petrified, was stopped in his tracks. The blond howled with laughter at the look on the other's face.

"You're so God damned easy! I'm only fucking with ya!" He continued down the sidewalk with a grin as Taichi followed behind him wondering seriously what he had got himself into.

A/N: This one is longer at least. Review and tell me if you like it so far.


	3. chapter three

Yeah school starts back tomorrow. Oh joy. 

See first part for disclaimer.

Living Life in the Fast Lane 

By Mina

"Where's your car? I should assume you have one seeing as you did run me over."

"Whatever, man. It's over here."

"Where?"

"Right here."

You drive a motorcycle?!" Taichi's mouth fell open.

"Ta Da! Come on, you wanna drive?" Yamato wiggled the key before the other.

"Are you insane? I'm not getting on one of those!" he shouted batting the keys away.

"And why not? You'll love it, trust me." Yamato attempted a completely innocent look.

"Trust you? YOU?" the brunette was not to be fooled for a second. "You're the bastard who ran over me!"

"Christ you ever gonna let that go?" he hopped onto the bike and started it up. "You getting on or you just gonna stand there like a sorry little motherfucker?"

Taichi sighed and climbed on behind the blond. Yamato grinned to himself as he felt the other sitting tensely with his arms stiffly crossed.

"Let's go!" Yamato jerked off the sidewalk and virtually flew down the road. Taichi swung his arms around inflicting a tight vice grip on the man in front of him.

"Jesus, could you slow down?!" he shouted.

"What was that?! I can't hear you. Wait until we stop." He felt the other's grip tighten as they fell silent. Taichi's arms were strong around his waist and he couldn't help but wonder… 

Taichi gasped as he felt 'bastard' push back against him. He held his breath for a moment. What had just happened? Was 'bastard' making a pass at him?! Jesus! 

Yamato wiggled again in his seat and shrugged his shoulders before cricking his neck right and left.

Or maybe 'bastard' was just shifting and you're going insane. Taichi sighed, yet again, he really aught to find out just what 'bastard's' name was. 

          Shortly they stopped in front of a tall building and Yamato jumped off and started towards it shouting for Taichi to get a move on. The addressed gave a weak cry of 'coming' as he struggled off. Once safely on the ground he grabbed the insides of his thighs uttering a low curse. 

"Hurts like a bitch, don't it?"

Taichi whirled around to see 'bastard' smirking at him.

"That's what happens when you're too tense your first time,"

"Thank you so much for the lesson in motorcycle ettiquete, what would I have done without it." The sarcasm was a bit lost though as he looked quite amusing trying vainly to ignore the ache between his legs.

"Any time, man." Yamato went through the doors with Taichi closely behind, only slightly limping of course. "What the fuck's your name anyway?"

"Jesus, do you have to curse so much?"

"Damn Jesus that's one long last name you got there."

"Great, a comedian. My sides."

"Well unfortunately my parents didn't love me quite enough to grace me with such a powerful name. I'm stuck with Yamato, Ishida Yamato."

"Yagami Taichi."

"Joy, maybe now you'll stop calling me 'bastard'."

"Bastard."

"Bitch."

"Fuck you!"

"Oo! Now who curses a lot?"

"Jesus, I hate you."

"Can't imagine why, me being such a lovable person and all."

"Can we please just get to your room?!" Taichi was starting to get really annoyed.

"It's okay, bitch, we're almost there."

Taichi lunged, knocking them into the wall and began pummeling the slightly larger man. 

"CAN YOU ASSHOLES GO FUCK SOMEWHERE ELSE, I'M TRYING TO SLEEP HERE!" 

The shout through the thin wall stopped Taichi abruptly and his face began flaming as he realized what the person had said. Looking down at Yamato who now held his wrists tightly he let out a yelp as the blond growled sexily at him. He wrenched his hands free and leapt off the other. Yamato howled with laughter and rolled across the floor.

"Too damn easy!"

Totally embarrassed Taichi got up and barked at the other to shut up, but one look at Taichi's still burning face sent Yamato right back into hysterics. Oh it was gonna be a long night. A long fucking night indeed. 

A/N: Sweet Lord, I had to stop somewhere but I couldn't find a place so I just kept going. Hope I didn't bore and annoy you. And, um, did anyone else catch the double entendres? Yes? No? Eh, whatever. Review please!


End file.
